Adam's Queen
by prettydynamic
Summary: Somewhat AU-Adam was crowned the new king of Eternia. He had chosen a reluctant queen. Would the most powerful man in the universe have the power to convince his new queen that they were right for each other? Contains adult content. Please don't read if you are below 18 yrs old.
1. Chapter 1

Obediently, Adam knelt before his father in his chambers, King Randor's color seemed better than it ever had in the past months. Adam knew he was in his road to recovery and transferring the crown will no longer be necessary, however, his father was adamant about transferring the crown to him on the next fortnight.

King Randor lay his hand on Adam's head.

"I am already an old man, my son. It is time that I make you King. I believe you are fully equipped to run the kingdom and govern my subjects wisely."

Adam stared into his father's wrinkled face that was filled with love and confidence in him. He would not fail his father. Adam kissed his hand and answered in earnest.

"I will accept the crown and I promise I shall defend the kingdom with courage and strength, and rule it with infinite wisdom and love."

"Adam, I do not wish you to be a lonely king. I would want you to experience the happiness and love that your mother and I shared all these years. Please do not take it against me that I have invited women of neighboring kingdoms to our celebration. I want you to choose your queen among anyone at the party. Let it be your first decision as king."

"Yes, father. I will not fail you. I will give Eternia the rightful queen worthy of their love and respect."

* * *

A knock on the door interrupted Teela's fastidious curling of her hair. She furrowed her brow in slight annoyance. How can a girl prepare herself for the party if everyone kept interrupting her? She sighed and invited the person to come in.

"Teela, we must hurry. The visitors are starting to arrive. I need you there to greet them and oversee that things are well," said Man-at-Arms.

"Yes, father, I'll be down in a minute," she promised although she didn't intend to keep her promise. There were enough servants and enough personnel in the castle. They would not miss her if she was late.

Teela eyed herself in the mirror. She knew she was quite attractive with her wavy auburn hair and blue green eyes, enhanced by dark, long lashes. She smiled at her reflection as she finished setting her hair. It was a tedious and tricky to make your hair stunning, it took her almost an hour to dry and style it. The new queen would be lucky as there would be servants to take care of her hair and she wouldn't have to burn herself with a curling iron, she mused.

She took her long Victorian red gown that Queen Marlena had had custom-made for her. It was beautiful and it brought out her smooth ivory complexion, and the luster of her red locks. It made her feel like a princess even if she wasn't one. She was excited to mingle at the party, hoping she would meet some eligible, handsome bachelor that would sweep her off her feet.

By the time she walked down the long winding carpeted staircase that led to the ballroom, the party was in full swing. There were numerous lovely ladies in attendance and she wondered which of them would be their new queen.

She eyed each one of them and believed they were all equally beautiful yet she knew, not all of them would make a good queen. She furrowed her brows as she saw one lady in an intricate gown scolded and humiliated the servant that handed her a glass of red wine rather than white. She hoped Adam would not get someone so nasty and cruel. Teela shuddered at the thought of serving someone so vile.

"Hey, Teela. You look gorgeous today," said Orco.

"Why thank you. I really took the time to look good," smiled Teela.

"Who would you guess will be Adam's choice?" asked Orco as he helped himself with some cocktails.

"I don't know…but Lady Amalthea is a kind-hearted and gentle lady. She would be good for Eternia," said Teela.

"You think so, " asked Orco skeptically.

Teela nodded as she tasted some hors-de-ouvres while enjoying the music and the atmosphere of elegance and royalty surrounding her. It's nice to just be among them, enjoying herself, thinking of nothing else. Sometimes it becomes tiring watching out for everyone around her all the time and being up on her toes. She laughed as Orco seemed to feeling rather dizzy with all the fizzy drinks he'd been sampling. Normally she would scold Orco for being carefree and irresponsible but tonight she won't…she wanted to feel relaxed and easygoing.

"I think Adam's queen must be someone brave and spirited and beautiful nonetheless," said Orco.

"Don't you worry, I'm sure he knows what's good for him and there are so many ladies to choose from," said Teela.

She took it on herself to enjoy that night and danced with the charming gentlemen of the kingdom all night. She danced and danced until her feet hurt. Never had she felt so gay and light-hearted. Perhaps, it wouldn't hurt to just be a lady sometimes. A lady who can enjoy the champagne, a lady with so many beautiful dresses she can wear at night when she wants to dance and enjoy the music.

It was nearing midnight and soon Adam will choose his queen. Teela glanced out of the big open ballroom doors going to the enormous terrace overlooking the mountains and the kingdom. The midnight sky was lovely and the million twinkling stars beckoning. She carried her heavy skirts and began her way out the terrace.

It's a beautiful night, she thought as she smiled to herself trying to count the stars. I wish Adam and I can find true love and happiness.

She heard the orchestra stopped playing. And everything inside the ballroom went still. Adam must be about to make his announcement. Do you want to hear this? She asked herself. Perhaps she should just make a detour around the balcony stairs up to her bedroom so she didn't have to hear the announcement but as she started for the balcony stairs near the turret, she changed her mind and felt she wanted to witness this momentous moment.

Slowly she walked inside. King Randor had just finished transferring his crown to Adam and there was a huge applause for the new king. Teela felt proud of Adam. He had gone a long way from her awkward, uncaring playmate to the powerful new king of Eternia.

Teela sighed so much time had passed and she wondered where hers was heading. Would she continue on serving and protecting the new generations of the royal family?

Her mind wandered off and when her reminiscence of happy moments of the past were done, Adam was addressing the crowd, thanking them for sharing this night, for their friendship and support for the kingdom. He addressed his subjects as well and promised them a good and effective leadership. Finally, he addressed King Randor and Queen Marlena who were seated at the throne.

"Father…Mother… thank you for raising me well to be the ideal prince for Eternia, and now the promising new king. I know my responsibilities to my kingdom as well as my responsibilities as your son. I have enjoyed the company of the ladies of the kingdom and the ladies of our neighboring kingdoms. In talking to them, and getting to know them, and learning about their ideals and beliefs about life, love and running the kingdom, I have chosen the woman I believe would be the best queen for Eternia. I shall walk down from the throne and take her hand to present to you as your new queen."

There was a new round of loud applause and everyone was looking at Adam expectantly and the ladies were holding their breath, hoping they would be the new queen of Eternia.

Adam's eyes searched the crowd for a moment for descending the few steps of stairs but instead of walking toward the center of the ballroom, he slowly walked toward the open ballroom doors heading toward the terrace. A short gasps and whispers from the people emerged. Teela's brows furrowed as she watched Adam in confusion then his mesmerizing eyes that often sends a tingling sensation down her spine suddenly met hers and Adams lips formed into a smile as he stopped right in front of Teela.

Teela's eyes were clouded with confusion. She was dumbfounded and shocked. She couldn't move even after Adam took her hand and raised it to his lips before walking her back to the center ballroom just below the flight of stairs.

"This is Teela, the new Queen of Eternia. I trust that you would give her the same respect and the same love that you have given my parents when they reigning this kingdom. Teela remained speechless. This can't be happening she thought. She couldn't move even if she wanted to protest. Shock had rendered her immobile.

Then she felt Queen Marlena walked down the few steps of stairs from the throne and kissed her cheek.

Queen Marlena's eyes bore on hers with honest acceptance and love. "Teela, you truly now are my daughter," she whispered.

The people burst into an applause as they accepted their new queen.

Teela wanted to thank Queen Marlena, wanted to return her kiss, but more importabtly she wanted to tell her to help her because she didn't want to be the queen of Eternia.


	2. Chapter 2

Teela's eyes were burning with fury as she stood up, holding her cheek from where her father had slapped her. Tears were threatening to fall from her blue-green eyes but she did her best to prevent it. Her father had never slapped her before, never even raised his voice at her but then again she had never disobeyed him, never thwarted his wishes, and never openly fought against the king's wishes.

Well, she had complete respect for King Randor, he was a kind and wise king, and she could never imagine refusing to comply with his rules. But the new king…the new king… Adam… how she hated him! And she'll never marry him.

"I told you. I'm not going to marry him. I won't! I just won't!" spat Teela fiercely.

All the guests have gone, and they were all left alone at the throne room. Teela felt betrayed. The first person she approached as soon as the last of the guests have left was her father and to tell him she couldn't marry Adam. She thought she would understand and support her but he was furious with her for refusing.

"How dare you defy the king? You have to understand it will be a disgrace. It will be an embarrassment for the kingdom if you turned down the new king who just announced your wedding," scolded her father.

"He should have asked first and not assume that I would just follow orders," retorted Teela.

"You should be obeying orders," said her father flatly, before turning away from her.

But when she insisted, his father blew up and slapped her face.

"I didn't raise you to rebel against the king."

She hated her father for taking Adam's side. Why did he care so much for the kingdom? Why did he care so much for Adam? She was his daughter and should be on her side.

King Randor and Queen Marlena did not take her side either but at least they didn't openly take Adam's.

Queen Marlena took her in her arms and told her to discuss things with Adam before making any decisions and kissed her like a mother to reassure her of her fondness and affection.

Teela knew things weren't their call now. It was Adam's, and no one can do anything to thwart his wishes being the new king but Teela didn't want to be just another subject who had to follow his wishes without being consulted.

Adam stared at hard at her as though he couldn't believe she didn't want to marry him. She returned his gaze. He didn't even defend her from her father's wrath.

"I thought you'd be delighted, Teela," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well, you're wrong," she spat.

"Leave us," demanded Adam.

Adam and Teela were left alone in the ballroom. Teela's blue-green eyes were shinning with fury as she stared defiantly into Adam.

Adam remained calm albeit his temper was beginning to rise. She hated talking to unreasonable females. He loved her. All these years he loved her and he always thought she felt the same way. He certainly didn't expect her rejection, thus was not prepared to deal with it. But as king, he knew he should learn how to handle unexpected things.

He burst out laughing in amusement which angered Teela even more.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You are. All every woman in the world ever wanted was to be queen and here you are acting like it's some kind of punishment."

Without warning Adam rushed to Teela's side and grabbed her by the wrist to let her meet his equally blazing eyes.

"I'm done with your silly games, Teela. We are no longer children. I am the new king and there are a lot more important things than playing cat and mouse with you," he yelled.

The strength of his grip surprised Teela. She tried free her hand until it hurt trying to pull free.

"I am not playing games and I'm not all women. I just want to remain as the Captain of the Guards. I don't want to be queen, not if you're my king," she spat.

Her open dislike hit a nail in Adam's psyche and he pulled her against him rather roughly and forced a kiss on her tender lips before she could stop him.

Teela tried to fight his onslaught with her fists. She was a strong woman physically but she was unable to push Adam away. He held her fists tightly to prevent her from striking him. His kiss forced her lips open as he deepened the kiss, searching for her tongue hungrily.

When he released her, he looked at her with burning desire. He didn't expect a kiss would have so much effect on him. He wanted her and if only he wasn't king, he would not exercise his self-control at the moment. He would have taken her right there and then but that wasn't a proper way for a king to behave.

"I hate you, Adam," cried Teela, her eyes brimming with tears as she ran all the way to her room.

Adam sighed in desolation. This wasn't what he expected. He loved Teela and he wanted them to live happily ever after. Perhaps he should just let her be… just as she wanted but he was king, to give-in to her wishes would show weakness, a change of plan to marry her would show indecisiveness.

He shook his head, he knew being king wasn't easy but he didn't expect such a challenge from his soon-to-be wife.

No. He must set his foot down, show them what a strong will he had. Teela was going to marry him whether she liked it or not.

Teela buried her face in her pillow and cried her eyes out as soon as she reached her room. She loved Adam and there was nothing she wanted more than to be his wife but she didn't want him to marry her because she was the best choice for a queen, she didn't want him to marry her for obligation or responsibility. She wanted him to marry her for love.

If he truly loved her, he would have asked her nicely if she wanted to marry him. He would care about her feelings, would have given her a choice. He would have wooed her, and kissed her tenderly, not command her to marry him like a king commanding his subjects.

She touched her lips which were swollen from his kiss. She somehow imagined their first kiss to be different. She thought it would be the most beautiful thing in the world... but instead, it was cruel and punishing, and she cried harder.


	3. Chapter 3

Teela woke up to a bright new day, the impending threats of despair and tribulation that loomed yesterday was pushed at the back of her head. Dressed in her customary sexy combat attire, she proceeded to the courtyard to check on the army's training. She was no more than five minutes late when she found a dark, heavily-built man over six feet tall engaging in combat with her troop.

She stood watching them for a few minutes before he took notice of her and stopped the fight. He gave her a warm smile and genuine, respectful courtesy before greeting her.

"Good Morning, Teela!"

Teela narrowed her eyes as he approached.

"Good morning! Are you a new recruit? I don't think we've met," she inquired.

"You highness, I am Thundar, the new assistant of Man-At-Arms, and the new combat trainer of your army."

Teela was aghast. She was the trainer of the army, together with a few assistants, but the man said he was her father's assistant. Does this mean he had a higher rank than she?

"Don't address me as your highness, I am not a princess. Who gave you the training post?" she asked.

"King Adam of course, he wanted to relieve you of your duties so you could settle in your new responsibilities in the kingdom as queen," he explained.

Relieve her of her duties? That's insane.

"Excuse me?" she uttered in disbelief. Two days of the engagement and he was running her life.

"Thundar is a friend of mine and he was kind enough to accept the training post to help Man-At-Arms," said Adam in a straightforward manner.

Teela and Thundarr looked up to find Adam's intimidating and regal bearing standing from the courtyard steps that led inside the palace.

Teela's voice was caught in her throat for a moment. She was surprised to see Adam looking so grand and manly… so in control of everything. It was like in a blink of an eye from her carefree, juvenile childhood buddy he turned into this strong, overbearing authority. It was rather frightening and disconcerting that her usually placid emotions turned into a tumultuous rage of raw emotions at the new man. Does she love him even more or does she despise him?

She wasn't certain anymore. One thing she was certain of, she wouldn't let him take her job away. She worked hard for years to be competent to fight side by side with her father.

"The last time I checked that was my job," she protested.

"Not anymore," said Adam dismissively.

"Can we talk about this?" she demanded.

"It's not negotiable," Adam simply explained.

Something exploded inside Teela. She was seething with anger. She will not let Adam do this to her.

"Okay then, I guess I have to fight for what I believe is mine," she demanded angrily, taking out her sword.

Adam looked at his would-be-wife in amusement. He could see her total vehemence regarding his decision. All he wanted to do right now was to kiss her senseless to make her bend to his wishes. He only wanted the best for her but she refused to see that.

"Teela, I don't want us to argue for everyone to see," said Adam diplomatically.

Anger was beginning to take hold of him, he didn't like his future queen to oppose and question him in front of their subjects but because he loved her, he would be more tolerant.

"Teela, let's discuss this inside," he invited kindly.

Teela bared her claws. She wanted to prove to the world she was the best warrior in Eternia, and not anyone not even the king was better than her.

"Afraid they'll see you for the incompetent warrior that you are?" hissed Teela.

"Come on, pick up your sword. I'm telling you, you can't take me out of my post as trainer because I'm the best there is in this kingdom. And you know that, Adam," she said haughtily.

Adam didn't want to fight. Let Teela vent out her displeasure but he would not take her on something that he knew would hurt her. He loved her enough to let her think she was the best warrior all these years but he couldn't let his subjects belittle him either. He believed it was best to be man enough to walk away.

He was about to return inside the palace when Teela blocked his path, a smug look covered her piquant face.

"Come on, Adam. It will be just like old times," she said sweetly with a hint of malice.

Adam had to control himself to keep himself from wiping the smirk of her face with his savage kiss.

"If I win, I get back my post, and…my freedom…I will not be Queen of Etheria…" she stated in a low voice barely audible.

Adam's brows furrowed with raw anger. He couldn't believe Teela would be so heartless and mean to bring their marital disputes and her discontentment into this childish game.

Without warning, he pulled his sword from the holster and leaped to bring Teela on the ground. He could have brought her down on the concrete but he didn't want to hurt her so he maneuvered in a way that would land them on the grassed area of the garden. They landed with a loud thud.

Teela was more surprised than hurt, albeit she thought her breath was knocked out of her when Adam's two hundred pound body mercilessly crashed on top of her.

"If I win, you do as I say Teela… no arguments, no long face…you accept your role and responsibilities as queen and give it the same commitment and passion as you have when you were a soldier in the king's army."

Teela pushed him with all her might and they both sprung up in the air before landing firmly on their feet in combat.

Adam knew he could have beaten her in shorter span of time despite the great skills that Teela possessed but he didn't want her to lose spirit and to lose face and so he dragged their fight longer than was necessary.

Being Adam's long time friend, Thundarr knew their history, knew Teela trained Adam. He knew how Adam's friendship and fondness for Teela grew into something more. He was not happy that they were fighting all because he came into the picture. He wasn't aware that the couple had other issues and that his presence was merely the match that lit the very flammable relationship they had.

Their combat was drawing attention and it was the last thing Thundarr wanted. He would smile and say "just reliving the old days when they spar for fun" when people watch the couple in awe.

To give Teela the pleasure of victory and assuaging her anger, Adam would very seldom ward of her blows except when Teela would aim for her handsome face as though scarring it would give her the ultimate pleasure.

In a glance one might think the king was in a losing battle, his expensive suit and cravat were in tatters, his white dress shirt tinge with specks of blood while Teela had not a scratch of the sword except the bruises and scratches she obtained from falling and slipping during the combat.

Adam strived to get near Teela and when he had her pinned on a tree he whispered on her right ear quite seductively, "You would have to give me a kiss for every scratch and every speck of blood your sword has ever caused my kingship."

"Not if I win," blurted Teela as she struggled to free herself.

Adam's eyes glinted of mischief.

"Don't worry, my queen… you won't," he whispered in raw passion before nibbling her ear, causing a chill down Teela's spine.

No! she screamed inside her head. I can't let him…

She pounced on Adam, aiming for his chest. She didn't want to hurt him but she can't let him win. She had to end this.

But as soon as Adam saw she was aiming for the final blow of victory, he merely disarmed her and subdued her on the ground with his body, his sword pointed at her neck.

They stared eye to eye as Adam's sword was pointed at her neck.

Adam was trying to read her thoughts but she was getting harder and harder to decipher by the day. Her lips were lush red and moist, her skin smooth and fair, he could hardly wait to make her his…

Teela could see the raging hunger and power in Adam's eyes, how she hated him but then why was his voice with his promise of sensual pleasure ringing constantly in her head?

Their silence was interrupted by the loud applause from the people that saw the spectacle.

Thundarr applauded, "Good show, guys! Good show!"

He was trying to keep up the face that they were merely engaging in a friendly combat but he knew his friend and his bride to be were in a constricting battle of the sexes.

Despite the applause and the noise surrounding them, Adam didn't take his eyes off Teela. If only he knew how to tell her he loved her.

All Teela could think about was she didn't want to be in Adam's possession, not her body, not her life, and certainly not her heart. She just can't!

With angry tears, she took the tip of Adam's sword and drove it into her heart but Adam was sharp enough to catch her intention, the sword only grazed her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam was seated at the edge of her bed watching her rest for the last fifteen minutes. Her even breathing and her peaceful repose told him she was heavily sedated. After her failed attempt to plunge his sword into her heart, she was inconsolable and somewhat hysterical. She was crying and tremendously upset as Adam carried her inside the palace for the doctor to treat her wound.

Adam sighed and ran the tip of his finger on a few strands of Teela's fiery red hair spread on the pillow. He brushed the few wayward strands away from her face before covering both her hands in his. Her hands were cold as ice and he wondered if it was a metaphor of her feelings for him. If only his love could melt the cold engulfing her heart.

He was still upset with her for trying to hurt herself. He had been extra cautious not to scratch her with his sword during their spar and she attempted to deliberately harm herself. He was so mad this afternoon he could slap her. Good thing the doctor immediately gave her something to calm her down as soon as he saw how out of control she was.

Was she irreparably miserable that she wanted to end her life in frustration? Was it highly intolerable to be married to him or was it just totally unacceptable to lose a match to him?

It pained him to see the blind fury he read in her eyes after she lost. He used to dream when he was a young boy that he and Teela would happily rule Eternia one day. Alas that dream may not eventuate into reality, Adam sighed sadly.

He lovingly drank her beauty as she lay in peaceful slumber, memorizing every delicate feature of her face, tracing the tip of his index finger along the contours of her face.

It was a difficult decision but one he must do he believed. Though it broke his heart, it may be wise to personally visit the neighboring kingdoms to surge alliance against invaders like Skeletor in order to give Teela some time alone for her to think things over and eventually adjust to her new position as Queen of Eternia. The news of their marriage may have been bolt from the blue.

He brushed her soft lips with his tenderly, lingeringly, imbibing the feel, the taste, the scent of her cherry kiss.

_I love you, Teela. And if upon my return you still have not learned to love and accept me then I shall give you your freedom._

"It's time to go. They are waiting your majesty."

With reluctance, Adam released Teela's hands which he'd been affectionately keeping warm with his own and stood up from Teela's bed to face his future father-in-law and right hand man who just came into the room.

Man-at-Arms had no doubt about the love Adam had for his daughter. He had been observing him from the doorway for sometime before he had made himself known. Men were often quiet and inexpressive with their thoughts and feelings and no doubt King Adam was no different from the lot but his gentle actions and the ardent look in his eyes as he gaze at Teela revealed his deepest emotions. And why after a long arduous sword match had Teela not endured a scratch except the one she induced herself on her shoulder?

He could not ask for a better husband for her beloved daughter. If only Teela could see King Adam through his eyes then maybe she could give him her love.

"Take care of her, Duncan. Two months may just as well be two years..." said Adam quite sadly.

"Two months will be over in a blink of an eye, your majesty. All the wedding preparations will be done by the time you return," reassured Man-At-Arms.


	5. Chapter 5

With longing eyes Teela watched the duel between two of the best king's men as Thundarr shouted instructions and pointers from the side. On the far corner of the courtyard the other warriors were training heavily as well, and Teela couldn't help but feel a sense of envy and somewhat a displaced identity.

She lifted her left hand to catch a few droplets of pouring water from the jar held by the goddess at the center of the fountain where she sat sadly by the edge before following her gaze to the flow of water down to the round pool. A stranger with large blue green eyes and a tiara on her braided red hair stared back at her from the rippling clear water.

Adam may not be around but he might as well be for she was never again allowed to participate in any of the training and she was getting rather tired of being waited on by several ladies-in-waiting. Their constant fuss over her made her feel like an invalid.

In a blink of an eye her life had changed. Her Amazonian uniform that she was so used to was changed into corsets and elegant dresses, her hair fashionably curled, coiffed, French-twisted, braided or fastened with pearls and golden combs when she only used to pin it up with her plain head dress.

She touched her beautifully French-braided hair that looked perfect for a lady as she stared at her reflection on the pool. She hardly recognized the regal looking lady clad in a velvet red dress a bejeweled new tiara that framed her heart-shaped face… a queen's reflection.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice her father approach until he was seated beside her at the fountain ledge.

"Teela…" he uttered as he touched her shoulder gently.

"Yes, father?" smiled Teela.

Man-at-Arms looked solemnly at his daughter, unable to speak for a minute, uncertain on how to begin. He loved her smile. It always brightened his day and ease his worry and fatigue. His daughter was the most precious thing in his life.

He felt torn as he caught the tinge of sadness in her eyes despite her cheery tone and big smile. His hand moved to caress her cheek, hoping that his simple act of affection can erase all his daughter's pain and worry.

"I know you've been unhappy, Teela…" he began.

Teela had never seen her father looking quite so anxious and distressed that it broke her heart, knowing she may have caused him worry rather than ease his troubles with the kingdom's security by being a better and more obedient daughter.

Man-At-Arms took her in his arms and Teela laid her head on her father's shoulder, just feeling the warmth and love of her father was enough comfort to her.

"Forgive me if I had not listened to your wishes and insisted on what I believe would be good for you. I was wrong…" continued Man-at-Arms.

Tears started falling down Teela's cheeks. She knew it took all his father's courage to thwart the king's wishes.

"If you do not wish to marry King Adam, I will not force you…The moment he returns, I will tell him that I resign from my post as his right hand man…"

"No father! You don't have to do that," cried Teela.

"I love you, daughter, and your happiness is more important to me than my loyalty to the king. If you do not wish to marry him then we can just go and start a new life away from here," said Man-at-Arms with a heavy heart.

Teela cried harder and embraced her father tighter.

"I know this is where you belong, where we belong. You do not have to sacrifice anything for me, father. I know you love me, and everything you do is always for my best interest," reassured Teela.

Though she was very close to her father, Teela didn't want to tell him about her sentiments about Adam…she felt they were too personal. She couldn't tell him that she loved Adam for a long time, afraid it would pain her father and embarrass her that she was suffering form unrequited love, afraid of the complications that may arise should her father know that she hated the fact that Adam was marrying her out of sense of duty to the kingdom.

"I gave my word to Adam…if he wins our duel then I will marry him, and he did. I cannot back out on my word, father. You raised me to always keep my word," said Teela.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? When King Adam arrives the day after tomorrow, you will be married and everything will be final. There is no turning back…"

"Yes, father, I know what I'm getting into," said Teela with more conviction than she felt.

She felt her father's reluctance and uncertainty.

"Do not worry about me , father. The day after tomorrow... I am ready to be queen."


	6. Chapter 6

Despite herself, Teela couldn't help the feeling of overwhelming mixed emotions regarding Adam's return. She couldn't hide the apprehension and excitement that was so evident in her eyes as she scrutinize herself in front of her vanity mirror. You look like you're about to be hanged, Teela, she scolded herself. All eyes will be on you so you must look your best with a big smile on your face.

She twirled her index finger around one unruly curl that seemed out of place. It took her ladies-in-waiting hours with the curling iron just to get the precise large twisted curls that Queen Marie Antoinette often wore. She smiled at herself, it's not you but it's perfect- queenly and ravishing.

If only she didn't make her ladies tie her corset so tight. She coughed as she grasped her diaphragm, trying to adjust the intricate knots but to no avail. She tried to stand straight in front of the mirror, smiling, practicing the look that didn't reveal her discomfort.

She hadn't been training for two months and she was afraid it had made her fat and unattractive. She didn't want Adam to say she gained a pound or two while he was away. Why in heavens name did she care about what he thought was beyond her, and now she had to suffer.

She held on to the edge of the vanity table, steadying herself as she gasped for more air when the sight of Adam graced the room after a few short knocks on the door, making her lose the little air left she had in her lungs.

"Hello, Teela," he greeted with a warm smile as he approached her.

She looked even more beautiful than he remembered.

She felt herself gasped for more air. Was it his intimidating presence or the damn corset?

"I thought we'll be meeting at the throne room? You didn't have to come…"

Teela coughed, unable to finish her sentence.

A note of worry crossed Adam's face as he closed the distance between them with his manly stride. Teela's heart thundered rapidly. She tried to improve her stance, looking as confident and commanding as the Officer Teela she used to be, who these past months had been gradually vanishing into oblivion.

Teela's devastated stare met Adam's soft calming blue eyes filled with tenderness and affection. Perhaps he isn't as cold and chilling as I believed he had become, thought Teela.

Adam gently reached out to caress her cheek and ensure she was alright. She looked rather pale for his comfort. Teela wanted to give him a genuine congenial smile and utter a vibrant welcome to return his apparent affection but in a heart beat, just as Adam touched her back, she lost consciousness, unable to tell him the insurmountable love that have always rested within her soul.

"Teela! Teela?" called out Adam as he caught her in his arms.

He could feel her shallow breathing against his neck that slowly seemed to be fainter and fainter by the minute.

The panic stricken king laid her on the bed as he repeatedly yelled her name on top of his voice in sheer terror. He groped for her pulse in alarming haste and before realizing her corset was exceedingly tight.

With absolute force and his supreme masculine strength, he tore the laces of Teela's gown, reaching for the intricate bow strings of her corset in desperate attempt to loosen the culprit impeding her oxygen.

Suddenly Man-At-Arms and several ladies-in-waiting burst into the room.

"Teela!" he cried.

Man-at-Arms caught the unconscious half-dressed form of his daughter and the uncompromising way Adam hovered over her. His brows furrowed, trying to control his anger. Had Adam turned into a monster? No wonder Teela's affection turned to spite.

Adam caught the fury in his eyes that he tried to conceal and immediately appeased his concern.

"Her corset was tied too tight it restrained her breathing," Adam calmly explained.

Teela uttered a low groan as she slowly regained consciousness. Despite everyone's eyes on them, he tenderly caressed Teela's forehead.

"Darling, are you alright?" he asked.

Teela opened her eyes to a blurry vision of her surroundings. She blinked several times to focus her vision and gradually the vision of Adam's handsome face so close to her own began to clear.

"What happened?" she asked in disorientation.

And before anyone can reply, she found herself instinctively throwing herself in Adam's strong arms. Despite of the dislike and anger her heart had been harboring against Adam for months, she realized that when she felt afraid which was rarely, and confused Adam would always be her haven of safety.

Her action surprised both Adam and Man-at-Arms but Adam reciprocated by running his hand through her tousled auburn hair as his other arm tightened around her.

"Someone foolishly attempted to kill herself by tying a bow too tightly on her torso," replied Adam wryly.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright, Teela," said her father in a deep sigh.

"You had me worried," he continued.

"I'm sorry father. I thought I looked fat…"

"Women and their vanity," laughed Adam.

"Well, vanity was something I thought my daughter never had," smiled Man-at Arms before leaving the room with all the ladies-in-waiting.

"Thank you, Adam," she whispered.

She became aware of how intimately she was pressed against Adam, snuggled between his hard torso and the soft cushion of pillows where she lay.

Suddenly Teela felt the shift in Adam's touch. His clear blue eyes suddenly looked dark and cloudy it seemed to bore a tingling sensation down her spine and to her very bones. The atmosphere became smoldering, even Adam's skin seemed to burn against hers, she could hardly breathe but she knew this time it wasn't her corset.

"You look lovelier than I remembered, Teela," Adam whispered against her ear, touching the tip of his tongue on her earlobe before nibbling tiny kisses at the back of her ear as his lips sensually moved down to the base of her throat.

Teela was lost as she drowned into the intoxicating kisses of Adam. She seemed to crave more and more of the burning touch of his large hands caressing her arms and back but her senses jolted back into reality as she suddenly felt his hands on her tender breasts beneath her torn dress.

The burning heat building inside her and the unexplainable sensation between her legs was too overwhelmingly frightening. She tore her soft lips from Adam's and cried.

"No!"

It took Adam a moment to realize the terror in Teela's voice. His hands were slowly moving down to her flat stomach.

"Adam, please stop," she repeated.

Will he stop? What if he doesn't, she asked herself in dread. Can her strength match his?

Adam cursed beneath his breath. He hated himself for wanting Teela too much. He felt like a cad trying to posses her before the wedding. It was highly improper and totally unbecoming of a king. He felt ashamed of himself and somehow angry with Teela for making him feel so vulnerable. Just the sight of her makes him forget all sensibilities.

Why the heck did she have to say no, he sighed in exasperation as he hastily threw himself away from her quivering body.

Had he terribly frightened her? He wanted to pacify her and appease her with gentle words of love but he was afraid that if he stayed a minute longer beside her, not even an earthquake could stop him from making love to her.

He turned his back to her and started towards the bedroom door.

"I'm sorry. It was wrong of me not to wait another night. I should have waited…after all, tomorrow we'll be man and wife," he said in a cold and detach manner before leaving her room.

Tears started to brim in Teela's eyes. She couldn't bear his indifference. How could he sound so cold when minutes ago she was certain she didn't imagine his love and concern, or did she?

Perhaps she shouldn't have stopped him, she loves him after all.


End file.
